


Whose Line Tour Through Jeff's Eyes - Greenfrogger 120 Drabble Collection

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Jeff missing Chip





	1. 6. Trust

Jeff:

I miss the old touring days when it was me, Ryan, Greg and Chip. I’m glad Chip got his role on Nashville and was able to be home with his kids and wife and still love his job. And don’t get me wrong, Joel is a wonderful improviser, but the trust that a secret would be kept isn’t there. It’s like when an actor quits a show and they bring someone new to fill the role; it’s just not the same.


	2. 20. Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there's an annoying fan...

Jeff:

Most fans in general are nice and understanding but once in a while there’ll be that one fan that just pisses you off making you never wanting to do a meet and greet again. They’ll state that they would love for something to happen that’s way out of your control. Or there are some that are so bold that they demand something from you. I get it, I’m young and handsome but I am not going to have a one night stand with a stranger. My girl gives me all the loving I need and has surprised me on a few occasions meeting up with me while were on the road for a romp in the sheets.


	3. 21. Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chip and his reasoning to leave the group

Chip: 

“I seek an answer” I say to myself trying to make the right decision. I have this awesome opportunity to get off the road and bring home a steady paycheck; at least I hope. I’ve talked to Ryan about what his feeling his and he says I should go for it. If it doesn’t work, I’m always welcomed back in the group. My biggest reason not to do it - is Jeff. I’ll miss him more than anything but I feel that I need to take this opportunity. I need to tell Jeff first before letting Greg or even Ryan know that I’m leaving and why. After I tell him he tells me that if I didn’t take the job he would beat the crap out of me until I did. Our friendship, he promises me will survive and promises to do Harmontown from Nashville as much as possible.


	4. 22. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff thinking about the past

Jeff:

It’s easy for me to get sentimental during the long rides between shows. I like to put my headphones on, listening to some relaxing music, and let my mind drift to past memories. I’m glad for Chip and I know he needed to be home now that his kids were teenagers but that still doesn’t mean I don’t miss him. I like Joel but I don’t have that same connection as I did with Chip. I doubt that I would have that connection wth anyone but Chip. I just miss having him here on the bus when I need some friendly advice. At least we can text each other but most of the time I have to wait until he’s done working.


	5. 38. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chip's friendship is a blessing

Jeff:

It’s a blessing to have Chip still in my life although I don’t get to talk to him everyday. He’s still my go to guy to bounce ideas off of if he thinks something would work during a live show. Or the big brotherly type to give me tips about girls. Greg and Ryan could do that too but something has always just clicked for me and Chip. While I do miss is constance presence on the road I’m so happy for him for his chance to be home with his kids and wife. Especially now, when they’re still home


	6. 42. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking up at the stars to relax the mind

Jeff:

I like to look up at the stars in the sky when we stop in different cities while Ryan, Greg, Joel and I. It allows me to decompress and forget where I’m at and what I’m doing for a bit, allowing my mind to rest a bit. I love being an improviser but it can be a demanding job with your brain running all day. Trying to get it to stop so you can relax and go to bed can be difficult. So stepping outside of the hotel and looking up and clear night is one way I can get my brain to stop and enjoy the view.


	7. 66. Year

Jeff:  
Yeah, it’s October 6th. Another year gone by and still haven’t found the one for me. I get it; I travel a lot which makes it difficult to form any relationship. Greg, Ryan, Chip and Joel all were able to find their others before they made it big. I wish I could be so lucky. At least when Chip was on tour with us I could bullshit with him about how I felt not finding that one right person. There’s always hope to find someone. Just gotta to keep trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I wrote #20. Fans about Jeff having a girl - but I wrote these in order starting with the first prompt, follow by the second through #120 and totally forgot that I wrote that he had a girl. Oh well.....


	8. 67. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan explains the behind the scenes on how Joel became a member of the group.

Ryan:

We had to find someone new to tour with us since Chip was following his Hollywood dream, as I liked to tease him. Greg and I both wanted Jeff involved but Jeff just wasn’t into it so we let him go upstairs to his hotel room. I know this is going to be a difficult transition for him. He and Chip are best friends and while Jeff wanted him to take the opportunity, Jeff is also feeling that he’s betraying Chip. It’s going to be a bit before we find a rhythm again but hoping that Jeff can accept Joel into our group.


	9. 85. Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Card game as an icebreaker

Ryan:

It is the first night that the four of us, myself, Greg, Jeff, and Joel, are on the road and Jeff hasn’t said one word to any of us. I am not worry that about his performance but I want him to at least be friendly with Joel. I did warn Joel that it may take Jeff a bit to warm up to him. Two hours in and I see that Jeff is watching something on You Tube about an owl and I tell Jeff that I want to all play some cards together as an icebreaker. He closes his laptop and the four of us play.


	10. 92. Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff warming up to Joel

Jeff:

The sun is now setting on the horizon and the first day of travel with our new quartet is done. I guess Joel isn’t a bad guy but it’s going to take me time to warm up to him. I am pretty sure Ryan and Greg already talked to him about my odd behavior towards him. I am grateful for all their understanding; I just need time to get use to Joel and time to be able to trust him like I do Ryan and Greg.


End file.
